Light In The Dark
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: Kagome's feeling suicidal after inuyasha leaves her to go to hell with kikyo, and she has a rather scary vision. But a message from an online friend of hers makes her feel a bit better. Rated T for mild language and suicidal thoughts. Dedicated to tasty c


A/N: First let me make one thing perfectly clear. I know that the vision part may seem silly because it would seem very unlikely that you could die by just picturing yourself doing it in your mind, but if it feels real enough you could start to believe you're actually doing it. Take it from someone who knows. 

Secondly before you read this story you must know a few things. Actually just one thing, but it's very important to the story. It's this: This is really a look into my inner thoughts and a dedication to my friend on here. So if it doesn't seem much like an inuyasha story, or if 'kagome's' thoughts don't seem to match her character then that's why. So that I could put this into the anime category I made this about kagome feeling suicidal over the loss of her secret love inuyasha who followed kikyo to hell. After seeing a rather suicidal vision she decides to check her email online and finds a message that makes her feel a bit better. 

Yeah I know kag doesn't really have a computer, but in this story she does.

Sorry about the paragraphs. I didn't think to seperate the spaces until the last minute and the format didn't turn out very good.

Okay now you may enjoy the story.

�

Kagome's POV: The sounds of this world are fading from me…I can no longer hear the yells of people as they walk past my window. ITunes is on my computer and the music is playing loudly…but I cannot make out the voice of the singer or the blaring instruments in the background.

I close my eyes as I sink into the softness of my comforter. Though I could no longer see for the moment, visions showed themselves very clearly inside my head. A picture of myself with a knife by a lake popped into my inner-consciousness. 

I stood there holding the knife while making a long decision. Should I drown myself in the clear, deep lake, or should I make a nice cut on my skin? 

Suddenly, just as I'd made my decision and started to bring the knife to my wrist, something stopped me. A simple, logical thought. Why should I kill myself now? I'll die one day anyway, so I might as well stay and see what the world has in store for me. See if I really have a reason for living or if my existence in the world was simply some sort of cosmetic mistake. 

After I thought that I slowly opened my eyes, both sight and sound returning to me once more. 

Getting up from my bed I made my way to the computer that sat on my desk, and sat down in the desk chair in front of it. 

Deciding to check my email I go to yahoo mail and sign in. As I read the topic of every message I have, one message in particular caught my eye and with a small smile I opened it. 

It was a message from a site I go to daily. And my newest friend on that site was the sender of the current message I had began reading. He had given me more advice about how I could write out my emotions, giving me the idea of a story that I could write. 

As I sent a reply message to him thanking him for the advice, my smile widened ever so slightly and I thought, not for the first time, how lucky I was to have a good friend like him. After all he was one of the reasons that I managed to stay alive and even find some happiness in this crappy ass life. As I logged off yahoo mail and went to live video to check my messages there I began thinking of a way that I could do something for the person who had helped me out so much in the short time that we'd met. Chuckling to myself as an idea hit me I thought happily 'Oh he'll love this!'' 

The End! -

A/N Tasty Cheez I know that I'd already told you in the message that I sent to you, what I was going to give to you and so therefore couldn't have just began thinking of what I could give to you, but it's a story like any other even if it involves real events and so I changed my thoughts a bit. Just so you don't get confused, you know. 


End file.
